1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for butt-welding plastic material components, particularly tubular components and pipes. The arrangement includes chucking devices for holding the components in coaxial positions relative to each other and a heating device which generates heat rays for heating without contact the ends of the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of the above-described type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,642. This known arrangement includes an annular heating device arranged around the tubular components to be connected. In this arrangement, a uniform heating of the end faces of the tubular components to a predetermined temperature is not possible because the heat-radiating surfaces of the heating device are located too far away from the end faces and at different distances from the end faces.
DE-GBM-7425376 also discloses an arrangement for welding molded components in the form of hollow sections, wherein the heating device is of linear construction because its heat radiation producing means is a filament. Therefore, a specially adjusted heating device must be used for each different hollow section.